bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexa Lauenburger
Alexa Lauenburger was a dog act who represented Germany in The Champions (Series 1). She had previously won Germany's Got Talent. She was eleven years of age and from Gokels in Germany. Ant joked to Dec that to open Alexa's opening VT, that they had to ask an Amazon Alexa product to do it. She received Ant & Dec's Golden Buzzer, thus advancing through to the final immediately. A day later there were reports of Ant McPartlin indadvertadly causing Amazon Alexa mayhem as each time he said Alexa Launberger's name, Amazon Alexa's across the country that were switched on and operable believed that they were being presented questions. Both Alexa and her dogs were eliminated in an undisclosed placement in the bottom 7 of the final however though. Both Alexa and her dogs danced and performed several circus tricks to The Greatest Show by Hugh Jackman, Keala Settle, Zendaya, Zac Efron, and The Greatest Showman Ensemble. She then began to do several flips. She then had the dogs do flips and stand on all fours. Two dogs then created a bridge for a larger one to jump over and a smaller one to go beneath. Alexa then held a dog at the fronts paws as the dogs then began to do the Conga. The dogs all sat back down to end the performance. The background resembled a circus tent with small poles. The dogs later went off stage before going into a trolley cart before being brought back on stage. She then tearfully thanked Ant & Dec as Ant responded 'No thank you.' Ant also believed that it was the best dog act that Britain's Got Talent had ever seen. Simon Cowell commented it was 'the best dog act' that he had ever seen. David Walliams added that this was 'one of the best acts' to have ever graced the Britain's Got Talent stage. Alesha Dixon felt 'her eyes were popping out of her head.' Amanda Holden believed that it was 'Fabulous', and that the golden buzzer was well deserved. A Million Dreams originally by Hugh Jackman later began to play in the background of the acts end. In her opening VT before she began her finals performance, a clip was shown of her Germany's Got Talent victory, and sat behind her were a BGT Series 12 act known as Baba Yega, the reason for this being due to the fact they competed on the same series of Germany's Got Talent as Alexa, yet they placed as the runners-up of the series whilst Alexa and her dogs won it. Both Alexa and her dogs performed to Candyman by Christina Aguliera. To begin her finals performance she had a dog jump through a can, and another dog the same yet seem to get stuck in it. She then had a dog jump over another dog and run around the stage, before another dog walked on all four's in what was ment to be a candy land. She then had a dog run around in circles and walk on all fours before going around hurdles. The dog then jumped the hurdles, before she got another dog to do the same yet it differed with the other dog as it had done it on its hind legs. It was then that two dogs formed a bridge and a third jumped over the pair, with a fourth later going beneath the pair. The performance concluded with Alexa creating a conga line of dogs once again, before they all stood grounded again as Alexa fetched a bone sign that read "The End". Simon commented he felt she had improved since her first BGTC performance stating it was "On a different level", later believing "The dog olympics" should exist off of the back of the performance. David added he believed she could win the show, as "the nation would have fallen in love with her". Alesha added that she believed "it was the best dog act to have ever been shown on BGT". Amanda later stated there was "nothing much else she could say, as mostly everything had been covered". America's Got Talent: The Champions In January 2020 she competed on the second series of America's Got Talent: The Champions, where she reached the semi finals via judges choice. She later competed in the semi finals in early February 2020 resulting in her receiving enough votes to progress onwards to the final after her semi final performance. On Monday 11th February 2020 (a week after the semi finals) she competed in the final, and receive a standing ovation from Alesha Dixon. Thus making her the only act from BGTC to have made the finals of both AGTC series 2 and BGTC. Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:Golden Buzzers Category:Ant & Dec's Golden Buzzers Category:"The Champions" Animal Acts Category:Kids Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 2)